


Kimi No Kioku: Memories of You

by intenzity9



Series: Ren Amamiya x Sumi Yoshizawa One-Shots [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday, Closure, Drama, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Ren and Sumire visit Kasumi's grave years after the accident. With a few tricks up his sleeve, Ren pulls off not one but two surprises on Sumire.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Original Yoshizawa Kasumi & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Ren Amamiya x Sumi Yoshizawa One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019434
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Kimi No Kioku: Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> I know what you're thinking: in the Reddit poll, it was titled "The Visit". Well, that was gonna be the case until I came up with a better title. Regardless, the story is the same.
> 
> It may be a bit sad at some parts, but it is a future fic with the kids in tow and Kasumi being an aunt. To give ya a heads up, Kasumi Yoshizawa will be called Auntie K a lot.
> 
> Shoutout once again to Theroonco, Greenhi, and UnknownVoid25 for beta-reading this one-shot since I was typing half-asleep again. A lot of errors were fixed thanks to them!
> 
> P.S. Best if you prepped up the song itself as you reach the final segment.
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

March 25, 2029

Thirteen years have passed since Ren Amamiya and Sumire Yoshizawa met, and only twelve years since they fell in love with each other. Although Sumire promised her deceased sister Kasumi that she'd win the world championship for them, things went out of hand for her and Ren as she got pregnant during her senior year in college. Graduating college while being 5 months pregnant was a tricky situation for her, and a few months later she ended up giving birth to twins. Ren married her a month before the birth of their offspring so that they are officially members of the Amamiya family. With Sumire giving nothing but a smile of joy and pride as she is now a mother of two and the wife of the infamous Trickster.

Due to her unexpected pregnancy, Sumire had to miss the 2024 Olympics after obtaining second place in the 2020 Olympics. Despite that, she isn't worried about ruining her dream at this point; she has more things to take care of, and that's what matters the most. For the 2028 Olympics, however, she ended up third after she nearly sprained her ankle in a leap. At this point, Sumire should be close to her thirties, meaning that the dream is close to ending.

Sumire remembered the days she took care of her kids as young infants and toddlers, and now they're four months away from turning six years old. Looking back, she wondered what could have been if Kasumi were still alive. This brings them to the current scenario...

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Akira."

Ren drove the family back to Tokyo on Sumire's request. She wanted the kids to visit the cemetery for the first time to meet their aunt, who shares a name with their daughter.

"Kasumi, stop playing with the window."

"But it's boring!"

Sumire sighed at her daughter's reasoning. "Alright. We'll play a game if you won't play with the window."

"No fair! How come Kasumi gets to play a game?" Akira pouted in anger.

"Easy now, sport. You're always free to play games with your mom." Ren reassured his son as they drew close to Kanda Cemetery.

"Whoaaaaaa...." Akira looked out the window. "Why are there huge gray boxes?"

Sumire chuckled at how Akira described the graves. "Well, Akira... when people die, they get placed onto the huge boxes via small, rectangular boxes called caskets so that they will be placed properly for their loved ones to see them." She then frowned upon remembering Kasumi's grave. "However, some people prefer being buried in the ground for convenience sake. But they are prone to get hit with rain or snow or anything that can destroy them."

"Like those rocks on the grass?"

Sumire heard Kasumi ask and saw her pointing at the tombstones. "Yes. Like those.:

Ren then parked the car in the parking lot across as they then proceeded to the cemetery.

"It looks creepy..." Akira felt Kasumi hide behind him.

"It can be scary the first time, but if we keep coming here a lot... you'll get used to it." Sumire smiled until Ren ruined the peace.

"But be careful of the zombies that'll eat your brains! Wooooooo!"

Their children screamed and cried behind Sumire, who then chided Ren like he was a child himself.

"Ren Amamiya, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare the kids like that?" She then crouched down to the kids and hugged them. "Ssshhh, it's okay. Daddy's just joking... right?"

Noticing the slight anger and stern tone of her voice, Ren raised his hands up. "It was just a joke. There are no zombies."

Akira and Kasumi then let go of Sumire's hug and began kicking Ren in the shins.

"Daddy! Don't scare us like that!"

"You're a big meanie, Daddy!"

Sumire can't help but chuckle along with Ren as they drew closer to Kasumi Yoshizawa's grave. By the time they arrived, they noticed the candles had long been broken and the photo of Kasumi had been collecting dust and dirt. Sumire pulls out some tissues to clean the photo while Ren borrowed the broom from the groundskeeper to clean up the area. Akira then picked up any trash littering around while Kasumi looked for a store that sells flowers to lay them onto her aunt's grave. Upon accomplishing their tasks, they did a family victory cry before attending back to the grave.

"Hey, Kasumi." Sumire began. "Happy Birthday to us! It's been thirteen years now. Sorry, we haven't visited you in a while. Things have been busy lately, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna be slightly mad. You see, I'm a mother now, and my kids happen to be twins like us. Even Ren joked about 'twins being part of the Yoshizawa bloodline', and I honestly would believe that if I didn't skim our family tree. So yeah, Mom and Dad are now grandparents."

Ren then stepped forward after Sumire offered her hand.

"You remember Ren, right? The daring and dashing Senpai I met after you died?"

"Senpai?" Kasumi Amamiya tilted her head in confusion.

"Mommy, what's a Senpai?" Akira Amamiya asked.

Sumire looked at her kids and continued talking. "Well, in front of us are your nephew and niece. And apparently, they wanna know what Senpai means now."

Ren chuckled and ruffled his kids' hairs. "We'll explain later."

Sumire's smile faded as she sat down on the grass.

"I... I know I've been repeating this every time I visit you, but I'm so sorry for taking your life and dreams away. You were more eager and talented to reach the top while I..."

Noticing their mother’s cry, Akira and Kasumi responded into action.

"Mommy! Are you okay?"

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Sumire noticed her kids' concern and wiped her tears. "It's okay, kids. Mommy is just saying things that your Aunt Kasumi would want to hear."

Ren then looked at the three and pulled out his phone silently while Sumire looked back at the photo of her sister on top of her grave.

"I have been going through tough times, and even when I was only second place nearly a decade ago, I still feel like it wasn't enough! No matter how hard I try to make our dream come true, I just can't do it!"

Sumire cried more while her kids hugged her. Ren then crouched next to her as they heard a voice behind them.

"Then why not just retire and live the dream you chose?"

Sumire's eyes widened as she and her kids turned around to see Kasumi Yoshizawa, wearing the tracksuit she wore on the day of her death, walking up to them. Staring at her twin in shock and confusion, Sumire muttered in a weak voice.

"K-K-Kasumi?"

"The one and only. Who else is a Kasumi you know?"

Ren noticed how cocky Kasumi was in her response. He just smirked as his daughter approached her.

"Hi, Aunt Kasumi! My name is also Kasumi, and I'm your niece! And this here is my twin brother, Akira!"

Kasumi Y. was shocked at how carefree her niece was. She then looked at Ren, who shrugged in response, before turning to her niece.

"Wow. I'm an aunt already. I..." Kasumi Y. was speechless as Sumire approached her as well.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Ghost? Ahh!" Kasumi A. and Akira hid behind their father, snapping Kasumi Y. out as she glanced at Sumire.

"Well, yeah. Though for some reason, I feel alive at this time." Kasumi Y. furrowed her brows in confusion as she tried to figure out her sudden appearance.

Sumire then touched her twin's cheek and felt the warm skin that they share. Sporting a teary expression, she hugged Kasumi Y. and wept on her shoulder. Kasumi Y. then hugged her back and patted her shoulder.

"Ssshhh... it's fine, Sumire. I'm here to be your shoulder to cry on... unless you wanna shift to your husband's shoulders."

Sumire withdrew with a blush before feeling Ren's hand on hers as he greeted the dead twin.

"Hello, Kasumi."

Kasumi Y. chuckled after seeing her niece trembling behind them. "You can call me Kasu or Sumi. But then again, Sumi is more fitting for you, Sumire."

Akira then touched Kasumi Y's knee and jumped in surprise. "Oh! I can feel your knee, Aunt Kasu!"

Kasumi Y groaned in defeat. "You know what? Just call me your Auntie K so you won't be confused with your sister."

"Ok!" Akira responded with a wide toothy grin.

"Are you gonna eat our souls?" Kasumi asked her Auntie K, who looked at her in bafflement.

"Who told you that?"

"Daddy said."

Sumire and Auntie K looked at Ren, who whistled to make himself less suspicious.

"You're not gonna be eaten by me. Your Daddy apparently likes to troll you two." Auntie K rolled her eyes to clear whatever anxiety the kids have.

"Daddy!"

"I know, I know. I won't prank you anymore."

Auntie K then stooped down to the kids' eye level. "Wanna see me do tricks?"

"Like how Mommy and Daddy do it?"

Auntie K glared at the two, who were as shocked as she was, before clarifying. "Um, no. Also, who gave you that idea?"

"Well..." Kasumi sheepishly looked at her ghostly aunt, "our Aunt Futaba kept telling us stories about how Mommy and Daddy met and how they keep going to the bedroom."

Ren then made a mental note to lecture Futaba about the stuff she shares with the kids.

"I know, Senpai. I know."

Auntie K heard her use the S word and smirked. "You still can't remove the title off him, huh?"

Sumire blushed to a beet red shade. "W-W-Why would you care?"

"Oh, nothing." Auntie K chirped as she somersaulted vaulting from a tombstone. The kids seem amazed at her trick and clapped rapidly.

"Wow! You did it like how Mommy does." Akira chimed.

"You really are like Mommy!" Kasumi jumped joyfully as Auntie K looked back at her redheaded twin, who somberly stared at her kids. Knowing a way to cheer her up, Auntie K leaned onto the tombstone and responded.

"Yeah. But your Mommy was the best at doing tricks like that."

"No, I'm not." Sumire stared at her with sad eyes.

"Yes, you are. I am thou, thou art I. Remember?" Auntie K then pulled out Sumire's old mask.

"What the f-" Even Ren did not expect that.

"K-Kasumi?"

"You remember wearing this mask, right?" She snapped her fingers as the mask burned, unaware that the twins were watching her perform a 'magic trick'.

"Again! Again!"

"Do another, Auntie K!"

"I have been listening to you ever since you began visiting me thirteen years ago." Auntie K's expression went from welcoming to strict. "You've been beating yourself up, and I know you're more capable of doing things on your own." Her mood then went depressive. "I'm sorry I haven't noticed you struggling physically, mentally, and emotionally. I've hurt you the most out of everyone who has been trying to hurt you. To be blunt, I'm your true betrayer."

Sumire lets her tears fall down her cheeks as she countered. "No! I'm the real betrayer here! I killed you! I crushed your chances for you to achieve your dream! If anything, you deserved a better life than I do."

"Then what do you call them?" Auntie K lashed out at her twin. "These are YOUR kids, Sumire. And Ren right there is YOUR husband. My dream is only good for a short amount of time, but you did things that I might even struggle in having if I were alive!"

"Yet I still made my promise to achieve the world championship for you!"

"I appreciate the dedication, Sumire, but you can always opt-out of that dream now."

"Not until I win the Olympics again!"

As the two Yoshizawa twins argued, Kasumi tugged her father's pants and asked.

"Daddy, why are Mommy and Auntie K fighting?"

"I thought they love each other," Akira added his insights.

Ren sat next to them and answered calmly.

"Your Mommy and Auntie may love each other, but they are competitive. Meaning they don't like to lose to each other."

"Oh." Both kids spoke in unison.

"Sumire, listen to me. That was years ago, okay? That dream can be considered null and void now since you have more important things to do than gymnastics!"

"Then how can I ever redeem myself entirely if I can't win the gold for you?!"

"It's pointless now!"

Sumire was about to argue more, but her lip trembled as Auntie K sighed in disbelief.

"I... I am still at fault for not helping you when you needed it. I was aware you were pretending to be me, and I have been watching you from afar back then. I may exist to you as Cendrillon or Vanadis or even Ella, but in truth, I am still a soul of my own until I decided to take your hand and make you become who you are today."

"But... our dream..."

"Sumire," Auntie K placed her hand on Sumire's shoulder, "let it go now. It's just a chunk of gold to brag around. People will forget about that eventually, like how some people forgot about me."

Sumire then noticed Auntie K's sad expression. "Don't Mom and Dad visit you?"

"They do. But it's always them or our relatives. For once..." The Amamiya family then saw the ghost cry. "For once, I just want someone to remember me a lot even if they aren't my family!"

Kasumi then spoke up to break any tension.

"Auntie K, do you hate Mommy?"

Sumire looked in shock at what her daughter said. Auntie K, however, shook her head and looked at her.

"No, I don't. I am jealous that she is a better cook and a bit smarter than me. But what impressed me most was how dedicated your Mommy is to your father, to our dream, and to you two."

"But why are you two fighting?" Akira pondered.

"To be honest, dear nephew, I'm as envious of her as she is envious of me. Being a part of her meant experiencing what she is experiencing, even if it hurts."

Before Ren could ask about the 'extracurricular' experiences, both Yoshizawa twins gave him a look that has 'Don't you dare say a word about bedplay' written all over.

"When I was still alive, I had everything with me. I had many friends, many awards, and better things than your Mommy had. But because of that, I hurt her a lot. And when I died, a part of me said I deserved it. I have been selfish and too proud of myself to understand that you were in pain and depression."

Sumire began to hear her sister's true feelings about their relationship.

"If I hadn't saved your mother from that accident thirteen years ago, I would never forgive myself for it."

"Kasumi...."

"So yeah. Don't you dare say that you still have a dream to accomplish for my sake!" Auntie K began to cry hard. "You've done well already in life, Sumire. So please don't depend on my life to achieve the best results!"

As Auntie K wiped a few tears off her eyes, she felt her nephew and niece hug her.

"Whenever Mommy cries, Daddy told us to hug her so she can smile again." Kasumi pointed out.

"And because you look like Mommy, we'll hug you also so you can smile!" Akira exclaimed.

Ren wiped a tear off his eye as he witnessed Auntie K hug them back. Sumire sobbed again and hugged her.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd care about me this much..." Sumire murmured.

Auntie K then rubbed her back. "Gymnastics is ruining you, Sumire. Just retire and live life as how you wanted it to be in the first place."

Ren then decided to approach Auntie K and hug her as well. "Don't worry, Kasumi. Sumire did get a degree in culinary arts, and while she isn't training for the Olympics she works as Okumura Foods' head consultant as well as the lead nutritionist and chef in a restaurant in Osaka."

Auntie K then gave her a smirk. "There you go. You have a wonderful life with you, after all."

"Yeah! Mommy is the best chef ever!"

"No, Daddy is the best chef!"

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

Ren, Sumire, and Auntie K then laughed at the small banter.

"Kinda like us, dontcha think?" Auntie K mused.

"Y-Yeah." Sumire chuckled while wiping her tears off. "But I still think cookies and cream is the best ice cream flavor."

"No, it's clearly Tutti Frutti."

"Cookies and Cream."

"Tutti Frutti!"

"CNC!"

"TF!"

Ren smirked as he attempted to join. "Rocky Road!"

"Stay out of this, Ren!" Both twins giggled after rejecting Ren's flavor.

"Mommy, can you do tricks like Auntie K here?" Akira asked.

"Well, I still can," Sumire said.

"Your Mommy might be a bit old now, so she can't do tricks like me." Auntie K teased her with a smug grin.

Sumire pouted and barked in response. "Just because you're a ghost doesn't mean you can do tricks no other gymnast can!"

"No cheating, Auntie K!" Kasumi told her with a cute warning.

"Don't worry. I won't." Auntie K responded as she offered her hand. "You can join in too, Ren."

"Wait, Daddy! You can do tricks too?!" Kasumi gawked at her father, who was already stretching.

"Sure, I can. Can't have your mother beat me during her training now, can I?"

Sumire stuck her tongue out playfully. "You need to train more."

"And you need to take a break," Ren replied as he kissed her on the lips.

"EW!" Akira and Kasumi said in unison, making Auntie K laugh.

"That's just one of the many things your parents do, kids." She snickered behind their back.

"It's Showtime!"

"Let's Dance!"

Ren and Sumire began dancing together and performing a lot of spins and flips before he switched with Kasumi so the girls could have a dance of their own. Auntie K was impressed at how graceful and flawless Sumire's movement has become since the last time they performed together. Seeing her twin smiling, Sumire smiled back as she switched with Ren to let him have a chance at dancing with her dead twin. Auntie K herself was impressed at how Ren is still capable of doing somersaults and twisting jumps at his age.

_I guess the infamous Joker and Violet hasn't changed, huh? Let's see about that._

As Ren spun Auntie K for her to pose beautifully, she snapped her fingers to let Ren transform into Joker and Sumire transform into Violet.

"What the hell?"

"Wha- Our clothes!"

"Whoa! Cool magic!"

"You're so awesome, Auntie K!"

Hearing her nephew and niece cheer them on, Auntie K then urged her sister and her husband to continue the dance.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Ren?"

"Sumire?"

"Shall we?"

"You know me too well."

Ren and Sumire then danced as if it was their first as Kasumi, Akira, and Auntie K watched. While their kids watched in awe, Auntie K gazed at the couple while she said something under her breath.

"See, Sumire? You just need to be free and content with your life. You don't need me anymore to lead your life and dreams."

After the dance, Ren and Sumire took a break as they gasped and panted for air.

"Wowwee! You and Daddy were awesome, Mommy!"

"Auntie K is magical, right?"

Sumire glanced at Auntie K, who applauded them from behind, and probed her for the sudden costume change.

"How in the world did you-"

"Surprise," Ren spoke as he tapped Sumire's shoulder. Akira and Kasumi then pulled out their presents.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy!"

Auntie K then elbows Sumire gently. "See? You have people who look up to you now."

"Even if you can't win the gold in the Olympics, you'll always be number 1 to us," Ren reassured her as Sumire sat down and opened her presents. Amazed at the necklace (Ren), book (Kasumi), and funny T-shirt (Akira), Sumire never felt so loved as she cried and pulled her kids for a hug.

"I love you guys so much! Thank you... for this..."

Ren hugged her as well while Auntie K ruffled her hair.

"Chin up, Sumire. Don't be the best athlete in the world. Be the best mom in the world now."

Sumire smiled at her and nodded. "I will, Kasumi. Thank you..."

Ren then looked at Auntie K and pats her shoulder. "Not bad for a ghost aunt."

"Pfft. I dunno how you managed to bargain the Velvet Room for this, even after the Metaverse disappeared for more than a decade." Auntie K rolled her eyes as she noticed the sun setting. Ren saw this too and approached the family.

"Alright, kids. Time to say good-bye to your Auntie K."

The twins gave sad sounds as Sumire laughed.

"Don't worry, kids. Your Auntie K can always visit us anytime. Right, Ren?"

"Yeah. You'll come by anytime, right?"

"Mm-hmm! Sure will, Mr. and Mrs. Amamiya."

Sumire blushed after hearing her own sister say it. Auntie K noticed it and shook her head.

"Still bashful after all these years?"

"Old habits die hard, you know!"

The couple and Auntie K laughed as Kasumi and Akira began tugging her arms.

"Will you do more backflips?"

"Or even fly to the moon?"

"Eheh... I'll think of more surprises for you squirts."

"Yay!" Both of them cheered as Ren pulled out the phone. Kasumi then positioned herself on top of her grave and smiled.

"Close your eyes, kids. I'll do one more magic trick by disappearing!"

Akira and Kasumi closed their eyes as Ren and Sumire held hands upon exiting the Metaverse.

"I really don't know how to thank you three," Sumire said as they drove to Kichijoji to visit Shinichi and Hanaki Yoshizawa, the kids' grandparents.

"You can thank us after we eat in your old house." Ren mused.

"Are you kids excited to see Grandma and Grandpa?" Sumire asked the twins.

"Yes!" They answered.

Upon arrival in the Yoshizawa household, they are welcomed by the grandparents as they celebrate the rest of the birthday there. Sumire then pondered about something after looking at the old area where the family photo was taken years ago.

"Thinking of something?" Ren asked his wife.

"Yeah." She then looked at her parents after finishing her lasagna. "Hey, Mom. Dad. Can you take a photo of us in the old spot?"

"Huh? Of course." Shinichi smiled as Hanaki then chuckled.

"Remember how we did it in that spot also on the girls' sixth birthday?"

"We promise to make sure none of these two get hit by a car," Ren reassured them and his family as they stood there. Shinichi then held the phone up and aimed the camera at them.

"Say 'Showtime!'"

"Showtime!"

After taking the photo and looking at the result, Shinichi smiled as he gave it back to Sumire.

"Was it a perfect shot?"

"It is, and always will be."

The photo was then framed and added to the wall of the spot the next day. The top photo being the Yoshizawa family, and the bottom photo being the Amamiya family with their dear aunt next to the mother. But neither the Yoshizawas nor the Amamiyas were bothered because they still called Kasumi Yoshizawa family. The photos that they’ve taken with her will forever be their best memories of the dearly beloved Kasumi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Sad, isn't it? Well, I had to listen to P3's ending theme to keep up with the story.
> 
> I'm pretty certain the Shusumi fandom will consider the Amamiya (or Kurusu, depending on which name you prefer) daughter to be named Kasumi in honor of her. So this fic is more like a closure for the original twins and a first-time meeting with the new ones. It is an emotional one for Kasumi, since she is the aunt who will never be seen again by many.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I still have one more, but it's on the tragic side (a.k.a. somewhat my strongest genre). But rest assured it won't be that tragic. (Though I am contemplating on that.)
> 
> Once again, thanks to Theroonco, Greenhi, and UnknownVoid25 for the beta-reads!
> 
> Putting up another advertisement for my current fic in case I opt not to make the tragedy one-shot:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444126 - Persona: The War That Ends The World  
> (It can be read as a standalone, but it's your choice.)
> 
> So until next time, ladies and gents!


End file.
